thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Concord
Eddie Concord is an aspiring news caster and was a personal assistant to Craig Howard. Biography Early Life & San Diego Eddie Concord was born October 23, 1995 in San Diego California to his mother Samantha Magnolia, and Samuel Concord. He moved to San Andrea's after trying to find independence and to pursue his dream goal of being a news caster that was able to report honesty and work with integrity. Reporting Live : The Car Accident 08/22/2017 08/22/2017 was the day everything changed for Eddie. He was at SDSU (San Diego State University) for an event done by the Media Studies department. He was an aspiring camera man that wanted nothing more to get an internship at one of the local stations. He was astonished at how amazing the news stations presented themselves and when the opportunity to see them in action came that same night eager Eddie without any hesitation said yes. The news stations had loaded up in the vans and drove not too far from the campus to a car accident. Eddie watched in amazement as the news station began broadcasting, no names we're given as the officers we're still conducting a police investigation but one thing was confirmed at the scene; it was a fatality accident. Eddie was so impressed, and wanted to do this job for the rest of his life. He had a giant smile on his face that day. His phone had been going off from a phone call from his mom Samantha Magnolia. Eddie later found out next day that the car accident that he had been so impressed and amazed at was his fathers. Eddie had felt guilt, and decided to keep one big secret from his mom. A month had passed and he changed his degree to a business degree and graduated a little over a year later.Throughout this time before his graduation his mom began to be very protective and the secret of what happened was eating away at him until he bought a plane ticket to Los Santos, to escape the guilt, his mom and to find himself. Los Santos Moving Day Moving to Los Santos was difficult for Eddie to adjust from the chaos of the city but he had met a Darlene Pruitt. The two became close friends quickly and we're often seen hanging out. During this time Eddie had primarily been trying to get into contact with Craig Howard to look into getting into camera work. One day after visiting a friend in the hospital Alexandra Ricci with his friend Amber Finklesteen the three we're quickly gunned down in Pillbox hospital by Courtney Westover also known as the Vespucci Queen. Eddie had survived the gunshot wound lucky and met up with his friend Darlene & soon to be boss Craig. That same day Craig had hired him as a personal assistant. On January 3, 2018, Eddie was taken to a cave in Paleto Forest by his employer, Craig Howard, who stabbed him with a broken bottle and stomped on him. He was found by a local hiker, who patched up his wounds. A couple days later, he was attacked by a mountain lion. Troopers Kregdale and Thomas got a call about an airlift of a man matching his description and were waiting at Paleto Bay Medical Center, where they picked him up and transported to Pillbox Hill Medical Center. Eddie lost any memories from before he was found by the hiker, and spent the following days re-meeting people and suffering headaches around Craig. He gradually recovered various memories of people, and finally remembered what happened when James Clifford and Robbie Nexus took him to the cave. After regaining his memories of before he was stabbed Eddie had a plan to keep the peace between everyone, and made the choice to forgive his employer Craig. Still concerned about the safety of himself, his friends kept a watchful eye on both Eddie & Craig to make sure that the incident never repeated itself. Back to School: Eddie had met a man by Terrance Montclair Category:Characters Category:Civilian